The Element of Cliches
by SeethingxShadows
Summary: Basically, I'm just making fun of all the cliches that happen in avatar fanfictions.
1. Cliche 1, part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. There you go.**

**

* * *

**

**You know that you've read them. You know that you've noticed them. Clichés! They're all around us! Peeking around every corner! Ready to jump on us and torture us to death from the pure non-creative madness!**

**So, this is just me making fun of them all. (AKA it is meant to be funny.) I don't really know where I'm going with this, but we'll see. I have a few cliché's in mind that I'm gonna write small stories about. If you think of any other ones that you would like to see butchered apart and on the computer screen, review and tell me! **

**Because I'm just gonna be mean with these. MUWA HAHAHAHA. **

**PS. Count how many clichés there are! It's fun!**

**

* * *

**

**Cliché #1: Zuko x Katara**

**Part one**

Aang jumped up onto Appa's saddle and secured a bag to the side of it. "Sokka, have you gone and found enough food for the trip yet?" he called over his shoulder towards the young teenager beneath him.

"Why can't Katara find food for once?" Sokka complained, because he was really good at it. "I'm always the one that has to find it. Or Momo? He has his animal instincts and everything, he can find food!"

"Oh stop complaining Sokka." Katara said as she tied up a sleeping bag. "We all have to pull our weight around here. Don't forget that I'm the one that fixes all of your rips and tears in your clothes after you finish playing warrior."

"I do not play warrior! It's called practice! Something that you should be doing with your waterbending! Who knows when it will come in handy?" Sokka accused.

"I do practice!" Katara said indignantly, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"No, you play around with the water." Sokka corrected.

"Hey guys, it's not that big of a deal. Sokka, just go find the food, ok?" Aang said, gliding down from Appa's big fuzzy back towards the rivaling siblings.

"PLAY WITH WATER? At least I don't fiddle around with a hunk of metal!" Katara screeched.

"This is not a hunk of metal! It's a boomerang!" Sokka screamed.

"A boomerang when used properly, a hunk of metal when you use it." Katara said, waggling her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

"That you're jealous that Dad gave me something and not you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, guys?" Aang said quietly, but neither was listening.

"That dad didn't love you as much as me." Sokka said, folding his arms.

"That's not true! He loved us equally!" Katara said, taken aback by Sokka's harsh words.

"Sure, that's what he wanted you to think." Sokka responded.

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She was so angry with her brother for even suggesting such a thing; she pushed past him and ran off into the nearby woods.

"KATARA!" Aang called after her, but he was held back by Sokka.

"Let her go Aang, girls need to cry sometimes." He replied, and then started tying what Katara had left unfinished.

**

* * *

**

Katara ran blindly through the conveniently placed woods. How could Sokka say such a thing? It was completely uncalled for. She knew that it was just from the heat of the argument, but still. Katara sniffed and whipped her eyes. Looking around, she realized that she was completely and utterly lost.

"Oh bother." Katara mumbled to herself, and then noticed that she had found herself next to a small bubbling stream, gurgling happily. Trotting over towards it, she filled up her canteen and washed her face to rub the puffiness away from crying.

**

* * *

**

Prince Zuko was miraculously walking in the same exact forest, looking for the avatar. Iroh was traveling with him, sipping tea.

"I know the avatar is here uncle. I can smell him." Zuko informed.

"Yes Prince Zuko." Iroh replied, not really listening.

"Can't you just feel his presence?" Zuko said, looking up towards the trees.

"Yes Prince Zuko." Iroh repeated.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zuko asked.

"Yes Prince Zuko" Iroh said, sipping his tea.

"Would you like to go skinny dipping after this?"

"Yes Prince…hey." Iroh said, finally catching on. He heard the faint sound of a few rabid fangirls screaming in the background from the sheer idea of skinny dipping with Prince Zuko, but thought nothing of it, because they would scream about anything.

Just then Zuko held out his hand, motioning for his uncle to be quiet. Peeking through a couple trees, he noticed that one water tribe girl that always traveled with the avatar. She was crouching near a puny little stream, rubbing her face.

"UNCLE! I had a brilliant idea." Zuko said, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "We will capture that girl, and the avatar will come to us willingly! What a totally original idea!"

"Yes Prince Zuko."

"Quick, get the men from back there." Zuko said pointing to where his men suddenly appeared to.

"Yes Prince Zuko." Iroh repeated as he trotted off to inform the men about the not-so-creative plan.

**

* * *

**

Katara heard a twig snap, but thought nothing of it; it was probably a woodland creature playing around. She then heard some whisperings coming from a few trees, but again thought nothing of it, because animals made strange sounds also. She then heard a few curse words, and again thought nothing of it, because Katara is incredibly naive in clichés.

Just then, a bunch of fire nation soldiers jumped out from their hiding places, and Katara screamed. They ran towards her, but she used the water whip to strike them away. Unfortunately for poor Katara, there were too many soldiers and she was quickly outnumbered and outmatched. One of the soldiers smacked her head with a two by four plank of wood and she was knocked out cold.

Zuko stood over the unconscious Katara and smiled wickedly again. His plan was unfaultable. Nothing could stop him now!

**

* * *

**

After a few hours passed, Aang grew weary about what happened to Katara, and he began to pace around their campsite. Sokka, like the caring brother that he is, was sharpening his boomerang without another care in the world.

"Sokka, where do you think she is?" Aang questioned.

"Probably off prancing with woodland creatures, you know. Doing girl stuff. Shopping." Sokka replied, holding his boomerang up to the light. "Few scrapes here…better buff those out…"

"Shopping in the woods?" Aang questioned.

"Yea. They'll spring up strip malls anywhere these days." Sokka said, shrugging. "She should be back soon."

"I hope so." Aang said, sitting down on Appa's large furry tail.

**

* * *

**

"So, put her in the prison hold." Zuko ordered as his men climbed back onto the ship.

"Now Prince Zuko, a prison hold is no place for a lady." Iroh said, wagging his index finger.

"Oh, ok then." Zuko said shrugging. "Put her in a room then."

"There are no rooms available. We're just gonna have to bunk her with you." Iroh said shrugging.

"Oh. Ok. I don't have any problems with that." Zuko said, also shrugging.

"Perfect. Tea in my room in half an hour."

"Wait, why doesn't she stay in your room? With my raging teenage hormones, wouldn't it be safer for her to stay in your room?"

"Eh. I dunno. Plot device." Iroh said, striding off to his room.

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty…so I'm just trying to see if I wanna keep this up. I guess it depends on what you all say! Was it funny? Was it just annoying? Lend me your ears…erm…opinions…whatever. **

**SeethingxShadows**


	2. Cliche 1, part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own avatar. I don't own cliché's either, but that's because I would kill myself if I did. And I don't want to die. I have a boyfriend who would be very mad at me if I did. **

**

* * *

**

**Wow! I definitely did not expect to get the results from this story that I did. Thank you everyone for reviewing. **

**1bzwriter****-** You know what's ironic about your review? My other story (_the Future of the Past_) is about a girl from our time falling into the past. Yea, I know! I'm original. Mine isn't that horribly cliché however, and I was going to write a story about that very thing. I'm gonna be making fun of myself! YAY!

**SalanTrong-** Yea, I think there was more around 15…although I think I put some in that _I _thought were clichés, but weren't really. Eh, whatever.

**Blufirestar-** Thank you for being so honest! I didn't take it as a flame; I took it as constructive criticism, which I love because it makes me a better writer. Yea, this is a parody, so I'm really not trying at all to keep Zuko in character. In fact, I don't think he ever is in character during Zutara fics.

**Liz Mizu- **Well, I wouldn't go so far to say it's the _best,_ but it's pretty dern good huh? No, just kidding. Thank you.

**Carlita Ann- **Glad I made you laugh. My sex ed teacher (going three years into the past here.) said "raging teenage hormones" all the time, and he got me saying them. (Yes, even now.). So, it's really just part of my vocabulary. Cause I'm weird like that.

**Dae-** Thank you.

**KillaKitten- **The stupid woods, the stupid naïve Katara, and Zuko just kinda pooping up. HONESTLY! People need to think of better ideas. Glad you thought it was so funny.

**Me2**- -raises hand- I'm sick of it! YAY!

**Randomness121****- **Glad I made you laugh. Sorry some parts just made you stare at the screen and go "…huh?"

**Ok and I just have to say this. Many of you may not have caught it, but in the last chapter, Katara used the water whip. This was also considered a cliché. Whenever I read a story and it says "…Katara used the water whip…" I just stop reading. If I honestly read that line one more time, I'm gonna kill someone. People, please, think of a better attack. Thank you.**

**Ok, this chapter should be funnier than the other one. Just so you know, it's kinda hard to write, because I just want to butcher it apart. RARRRRRRRR. But then, it would be kinda hard to read…and then you would all hate me…and I don't want that. **

**

* * *

**

**Cliché #1 Zuko x Katara**

**Part two**

Katara woke up to a pounding headache the next day. Or was it the next next day? Or possibly the same day? Oh, she didn't care; all she knew is that she had a massive headache. Popping her head out of her bed sheets, she began to wonder. Where did these bed sheets come from? Fixing her blurred vision, she looked around. She was lying on some strange mat in a mostly empty room made out of metal. There was a dragon statue on one wall, and a bunch of other things that the author could really go into a disgusting amount of detail about. But because everyone is worried about how Katara is going to cope, and because everyone knows what Prince Zuko's room looks like (insert rabid fangirl scream here) we're gonna jump over the detail part.

Katara sat bolt upright on her mat. Where was she? This definitely didn't look like Appa's saddle, or the campsite she was staying at with Aang and Sokka. SOKKA! She slapped her forehead, and then regretted it because of her massive headache. Rubbing a large bump on her crown, she began to remember the happenings of…whenever it happened. She was fighting a bunch of fire nation soldiers, and then suddenly blacked out. Her eyes widened at the realization of the statement; She must be on Zuko's ship! Why wasn't she inside a prison cell? Oh, she didn't care; this meant that it would be easier to escape. Standing up out of the makeshift bed, she crept over towards the door and lifted the handle.

"Well, would you look at that?" She muttered quietly to herself. The door opened noiselessly, and it wasn't locked at all. She chuckled at the naivety of the crew, and began to shrink down the corridor.

However, before she knew it, she was hopelessly lost. "Oh horsefeathers." She cursed, but continued in the same direction. Perhaps she would eventually find a way out of the corridor.

She eventually found her way to a dead end with one door. Cautiously she opened it, and found herself staring into a large mess hall. Her stomach growled in protest to not having any food inside it, and Katara decided to fulfill its wish. There didn't seem to be anyone inside the room, so she slunk over towards the kitchen and began rummaging through the food.

Just then, OMG! A soldier came into the mess hall. Katara froze as the soldiers eyes fixed upon her. But to her amazement, he just chuckled.

"Bit peckish, are ya?" he inquired, winking.

Katara swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yes sir, quite." She replied back politely, because she was always polite to soldiers.

"Well, you can eat later. I have orders to bring you up to see the General." He replied, making a motion for her to follow.

Katara stood up, wondering how he knew to find her in the mess hall. What a coincidence that he was the one to find her and tell her what to do, and here he was!

**

* * *

**

Zuko was standing in the control room, studying numerous maps that were strewn across the table. It was very difficult for him to concentrate however, because numerous images of that water tribe girl kept popping into his head. Sure, he had seen her before, but he had never really seen her up close. Except for when he tied her to a tree. And when he was holding her on that beastly Shirshu thing. Ok, so he had seen her before, but when she was knocked out last night, he really studied her. She was actually quite good looking.

He fingered her necklace inside his pocket. He had actually grabbed it again last night, in hopes that he could use it against her again. Blackmail was a sweet thing.

The door then opened and he turned around, to notice that same girl being brought into the control room by Lieutenant Ji. His heart began to pace faster, but he concealed it quickly by placing a scowl on his face and turning back around to his maps.

Iroh stood up from his seated position and walked over to Katara, taking her arm. "Hello my dear." He said kindly. "I'm glad that you have finally woken up. Come, sit down over here and have some tea. That's all I drink you know, and that's all I think about."

"Oh, well if you insist sir." Katara replied again grossly polite.

Iroh smiled and led her over to his seat. Zuko looked up from his maps and watched her as she sat down, the scowl leaving his face for a second. Oh, the way her body moved as she…moved. Not poetic, but Zuko was never poetic anyway. He then again remembered to fix his scowl again on his face, and said very angrily "So, where's the avatar. I haven't got all day."

"With your mom." Katara replied rudely, because she would know this century's lingo.

"I'm quite tired. Where is he?" Zuko said, grabbing a plotter.

"#$ off Zuko." Katara said, because she would also cuss.

"Where did you get that mouth?" Iroh said, amazed. "Not even the soldiers on this ship speak like that."

"I always speak like this apparently." Katara said, folding her arms and sticking out her tongue to Zuko.

Zuko took in a deep breath. Apparently he was also very patient today. How lucky. He pulled her necklace out of his pocket and dangled it right above her head. "Will you talk now?"

Katara gasped. "Like OMG my necklace!" she screamed, touching the part of her neck where it usually hung. "How did you get it you #&?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "When you were knocked out, duh."

Katara lunged for it. "Give it back!" She reached, but Zuko held it out of her reach. "Tell me where your avatar friend is!"

"NEVER!" she cried defiantly.

"Then, you don't get it." Zuko replied shrugging.

Katara glared at his face, but then began to blush as she realized he was looking back at her. He really was quite an attractive person, with that horribly disfiguring scar wrinkling half of his face, and the fact that he was bald way before his time. She looked downward and shirked away, suddenly very shy. (Maybe Katara is going through menopause, because she has had about three personality changes in the last few paragraphs.) Zuko smiled triumphantly at his win, but then remembered that he was acting terrible OOC and scowled again, looking over his maps.

"Tea?" Iroh offered.

**

* * *

**

"So, you think we should look for Katara now?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Naw. She's fine." Sokka replied, searching for some food in one of his bags.

"Sokka, she's been gone for a day." Aang said with a worried expression.

"Oh fine, if you're gonna keep complaining about it." Sokka complained, rolling his eyes.

Aang jumped up onto Appa's head and motioned for Sokka to get in the saddle. "Come on, we'll search from the sky. Because even though she ran into the forest, and you can't see through the trees from the sky, it will be more efficient!" And with a "yip yip!" they were off, soaring through the sky, looking though the densely populated forest canopy for the friendly form of Katara.

"Aang, I don't see her." Sokka replied in a worried voice.

"OH no! Zuko must have her!" Aang said, equally worried.

"How do you figure?"

"Um…I dunno. I just assumed."

"Ok, well let's go to Zuko's ship. Even though we have no idea if he's even here, or where he is. We'll find him."

And so, they started over the water looking for Zuko.

**

* * *

**

Katara was wondering out on the front of the ship, peeling the paint off the railing. (Because, you know. There would be paint on a metal ship for a banished prince.) She starred off into the water, thinking to herself. Just then she saw Zuko come and stand next to her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing. Sometimes when I'm thinking, I just like to look out over the water. It calms me, even though I hate water and swimming." He replied back softly.

"Oh my gosh, I feel the same way! Except…I don't hate water." Katara said back, completely amazed at the coincidence.

"Why do I scare you?" Zuko asked, looking at her.

"Because you're trying to capture Aang." Katara replied bluntly.

"Only for my honor." Zuko said. "I'll tell you the whole story, and you'll understand." Then Zuko undid his ponytail, and began to explain how he got his scar. (Because, you know, Zuko always takes his hair out of his ponytail. It's like a daily ritual for him.)

Katara gazed in wonder as the glossy tresses fell over his shoulders, and wondered why he never took his hair out of the ponytail in front of her before. She thought of all the other useless amounts of description that could be written here, but the author isn't mushy enough to type it, so just imagine it all.

So, Zuko told her everything about how he got his scar, and Katara began to feel so horrible. "I feel so horrible." She said, placing her hand over her heart. Then she bravely reached up and touched his scar. It was really rough and gross feeling, but it made Katara's heart began to beat with such a passion, she quickly drew it away, afraid of what was happening.

"Do I still scare you now Katara?" Zuko said, saying her name. Katara's heart fluttered at the sound.

She smiled and looked up at him. "No."

Zuko smiled. "Well damn. Now what am I going to have to do to bring the avatar to me?"

"Maybe you could stop looking for him, and just wait until Aang beats your father. Then you can end this war." Katara offered a suggestion.

Zuko nodded. "I never liked this war in the first place. I'm a lover, not a fighter. I always loved running around in poppy fields, and playing with puppies. I hated going to war lessons, and fire bending practice."

"Oh, that's so sweet! I totally trust you now!" Katara said, placing her hand on her heart again.

Zuko tied his hair up, because it was beginning to get windy. "Yes, well, I trust you as well. You have changed me."

"But it's only been one day!" Katara said shocked.

"Well, things move quickly sometimes." Zuko said shrugging.

Katara smiled, and moved in close to him. Zuko put his arm around her shoulders. But then Katara pulled away and pointed towards the sky. "LOOK! IT'S AANG!"

Sure enough, Aang had somehow found the boat. Wow, what luck. He landed Appa on the bow of the ship and held his hand out to Katara. "Come on! Get on!"

"No Aang, I like it here. Tea is tasty." Katara said, nodding her head. Somewhere inside the ship there was a whoop of joy from Iroh.

"Katara, what are you saying? It's Zuko." Sokka said disgusted.

"No Sokka. He's not evil." Katara said, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, I believe her." Aang said shrugging.

"I can't believe you!" Sokka said, feeling betrayed. "I feel so betrayed! Katara!"

"Oh Sokka, I love you too!" Katara said, reaching out for her brother.

"Yes, avatar. Let us make a pact. Katara has changed me. And we would have had a mushier scene with more fluff if the author wasn't so disgusted already." Zuko said, holding out his hand to Aang.

"Oh good, because this is a kid show, and too much fluff is ridiculous." Aang said approving. "I like you already Zuko. Let's have some tea."

"NOOO!" Sokka cried. But then he got over it when Iroh came out with a tray of food, and a large assortment of tea. They then had a lovely tea party, with a wonderful assortment of crumpets and finger sandwiches.

And so, all was well. Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai (yay) and put Zuko on the throne (yay) where he and Katara married (yay) and had many many babies (yay).

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**And so ends the first cliché. **

**If you couldn't tell, I got really sick of all the fluff that was always crammed into Zutara fics, so I butchered this one. And then I got bored, and finished the end really quickly, cause if I went on, I would probably vomit from the fluffiness. (I'm an argument reading/writing girl, not a lovey-dovey one. Sorry.)**

**I don't really read very many Kataang fics, cause there's none out there really. So if you know of any really good cliché stories for those, leave me a review, or e-mail the ideas to me if they're really long. (My e-mail is in my profile.). If you try and send me a virus, it won't work, cause sense our last one, I have about four firewalls on this computer. So don't waste your time. **

**OK, so review and tell me how much you love/hated/didn't really care at all this! Please! I would love you.**

**SeethingxShadows**


	3. Cliche 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, -cries- or this horrible cliché plot. -Jumps for joy- I do, however, own these words.**

**

* * *

**

**HELLO EVERYONE! Yes I am alive! OMG! It's a miracle!**

**Ok, so I have decided to go ahead and start bashing Mary Sues.**

**For those of you who don't know who or what a Mary Sue is, "A Mary Sue (or "OC", the polite term) is a fan inserted character (usually female) badly written into a fandom via a really bad fanfic. A Mary Sue is usually the picture perfect person that the Author most likely would like to become. Mary Sues usually get all the guys they want, no matter how, no matter if the character is "taken" or not. Mary Sues usually are AMAZING people, have AMAZING traits, save the world, become the "last Airbender", or snag Zuko through the most stupid ways possible." I don't know the name of the person who said this, but I'm stealing it. I didn't say that though, mind you. **

**Everyone who writes comes across this problem. No one is perfect. (Unless you are amazing.) I have this problem myself when I write, so my characters sometimes feel like Mary Sues, and I want to kill them at times. Yet, that's how we learn. **

**And sometimes, we have to have constructive criticism kick us in the behind to get us moving. **

**To everyone who has this pairing, read, observe. Does your story sound like this?**

**

* * *

**

**Cliché #2**

**Zuko X OC Mary Sue**

Poor Mary Sue was so sad. And hungry...and cold. Even though she was in the fire nation, and it's usually quite warm there, she shivered from the ominous chill.

Little Mary Sue had run away from home. Her mother didn't understand her pains, and, even though her father was quite rich, he was a drunk and would always beat her. On the outside she was a gorgeous beauty, with long flowing black hair that had multiple natural highlights and golden eyes that sparkled, yet she had many large bruises that scarred her perfect pale skin. On the inside, she was a kind hearted soul, full of easily guessable qualities that have a lot to do with happiness, petting sick puppies, and all that garbage that makes everyone normal throw up.

And yet, she harbored a dark secret that no one could ever know about. This secret was one of the main reasons for her beatings from her father.

And so, that night she had escaped from her home and was traveling along the dirt path, shuffling along. Her stomach grumbled, because being a darling Mary Sue, she forgot to eat before she left.

"Oh dear." She mused to herself. "I am quite famished. Perhaps I should have taken food from the pantry before I left. Or some money. Oh woe is me! What am I to do?"

Thankfully, she came across a poster that was stuck to a tree. "WANTED. FEMALE MAIDS FOR FIRE NATION SHIPS. INCLUDES ROOM AND BOARD. SORRY, BUT YOU HAVE TO TRANSFER TO WORK HERE."

"I wonder why you have to transfer?" she asked herself stupidly. Reading farther below, she found her answer.

"YOU HAVE TO TRANSFER BECAUSE YOU'RE LIVING ON A SHIP YOU NIMROD."

"OH! That SOOO makes sense! I wonder where I have to sign up for it." She read farther below on the poster.

"INQUIRE AT THE NEAREST FIRE NATION NAVY BASE AROUND. (IN OTHER WORDS, JUST DOWN THE ROAD SMART ONE.)"

"OH! It's not that far away! What will I say to the person there though?"

"GOD, DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING? FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOURSELF; I'M NOT THAT HELPFUL."

"What a brilliant poster. Well, I should get started walking over there I suppose." And so, despite her increasing hunger, she skipped a few steps, and found herself right in front of the Fire nation Navy headquarters.

"OH how convenient!" she said quietly, then went inside to apply.

* * *

To sum things up, Mary Sue got the job. There is a lot of obvious un-needed dialogue and description that just makes the reader die of boredom, so we are able to jump right over this, because I am a kind author that has a short attention span. 

And so, we will save time, internet space, and extra useless chapters and just plop Mary Sue right at the docks, ready to shove off.

* * *

Mary Sue was standing on the docks, ready to shove off. She had her maid uniformslung over her shoulder, and was walking the gang-plank to the docked ship which she was assigned. 

It was a smaller ship than normal, yet Mary Sue didn't mind. A smaller ship meant less to clean, and because Mary Sue didn't want to get dirty, she didn't complain.

As she walked onto this ship, she noticed there was quite a handsome man about her age standing on the deck, looking out to sea. An older man was sitting next to him, playing a game of Pai Cho and drinking tea.

"Uncle, I must capture the Avatar!" screamed the boy. "I have no use for maids."

"We need maids Prince Zuko. This ship is dirty, and we need the female touch." Uncle Iroh replied, taking a sip of his tea. "And look, here is one new maid now! Welcome!" Turning towards Mary Sue, he opened his arms and gave her a large hug. Mary Sue returned the favor, realizing that she was going to like this guy.

"My name is Mary Sue, and I am at your service." She said bowing.

Zuko turned around, and passed out by how beautiful she was. Then he quickly woke up and started babbling like an idiot, forgetting his quest for the Avatar and discovering that all he wanted was her.

"You…I…um…high…wow…ah…" Zuko stuttered in a very OOC way that abused ellipsis.

"You are a mean and cruel person and I don't like you yet I am strangely attracted to you and this will create large amounts of angst!" Mary Sue replied. She turned on her heel in a huff and stomped away to her cabin. Of course, she didn't know the way to her room, but she found it without problems anyway.

* * *

That night at dinner she was eating with the other maids who all had weird names and pointless descriptions, when she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she found Prince Zuko standing there looking down at her. 

"I need to talk to you." He said sternly. Mary Sue stood up, but ignored him and walked right by. If anyone else had done such a thing, Zuko would have thrownthem off the ship. Yet he was so overcome with love, puberty and testosterone, he followed her into the kitchen where she had started making something.

"Look, I just want to get to know you." He said over her shoulder.

"There is nothing about me that would interest you." She replied.

"Oh but there is. I know there is."

"Well, I do have a terrible secret. But I can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" Zuko asked, obviously not getting the fact that it was a secret.

"Well, I am actually a fire-earth-mind-metal-lighting-ice-shadow bender." Mary Sue said, also forgetting that it was a total secret and that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "And when I was only one year old, I killed an entire village and was banished. My family moved, and my father has been beating me ever since. So I ran away." Then Mary Sue began to start crying.

Zuko, in an act of love, put his arms around her and began trying to comfort the cry baby.

Then theyfigured outthat they were in love, and decided to find a purpose of Mary Sue's useless powers. They found Aang and Mary Sue saved the world for him, because he was so incompetent that he couldn't do it himself. Zuko and Mary Sue got married, and the other main characters were never heard from again.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Yea, I got bored and tired with it. I'll probably do another Mary Sue some other time though. Because there are so many clichés that Mary Sue's happen to fall into. **

**Anyway, peace out. **


End file.
